Flip chip light emitting diodes (LEDs) and the use of the same in light emitting assemblies are known in the art. Such known flip chip LEDs are constructed making use of active materials known to produce light in a particular wavelength, e.g., a blue wavelength, when subjected to a power source to initiate current flow through the flip chip thereby causing the emission of light therefrom to meet the needs of a particular end-use application.
While such known flip chip LED constructions produce a certain level of light emission therefrom, it is desired that the amount of light extracted from such flip chip LED constructions be increased. It is, therefore, desired that flip chip LED constructions be developed in a manner that produces an improved degree of light extraction efficiency when compared to conventional flip chip LED constructions. It is further desired that such flip chip LED constructions be developed in a manner having an architecture that is the same as or similar to the architecture of other flip chip LEDs that may be used in an LED package to thereby simplify the assembly process and optical and thermal design, and to permit retrofitting into existing LED packages and assemblies.